WLF Pay-Per-Views
The WLF holds a major pay-per-view event once every two months. WLF Independence Day July 4, 2011 at the Robert F Kennedy Stadium, Washington DC *''The first ever WLF pay-per-view event kicked off with Bon Jovi performing his hit songs "Wanted Dead or Alive" and "Living on a Prayer" followed by a rendition of "America the Beautiful".'' *''WLF President Gordon Gekko escorted the President of the United States, Barrack Obama, to a custom-made podium in the arena to address the live audience.The two presidents adjourned to the skybox to watch the rest of the show.'' *The Road Warriors won a 20-Team Open Invitational Battle Royal to be crowned the first ever WLF Tag-Team Champions, last eliminating the Masked Superstars. The battle royal also featured the Twin Towers, Edge & Christian, the Rockers, the British Bulldogs, the Beverly Brothers, the Islanders, the Fabulous Rougeaus, Men On a Mission, the Steiner Brothers, the Midnight Express, the Orient Express, the Killer Bees, the Blackjacks, the Bushwhackers, Demolition, East & West Connection, Dr Death Steve Williams & Bamm Bamm Terry Gordy. Power & Glory, who were supposed to be in the battle royal, were found unconscious in the locker room midway through the match. *''A vignette was shown warning the WLF about the arrival of Terror Inc.'' *Ted Arcidi defeated Sycho Sid via pinfall in a Powerbomb versus Powerbomb match. *Mr America defeated Andre the Giant in a USA versus Europe Flag Match when Mr America retrieved the flag. Mr America had the Texas Tornado in his corner, while Andre had Roddy Piper. *''The program was interrupted by a mysterious vignette featuring a man in a Guy Fawkes mask.'' *Bryan Davidson defeated Ravishing Rick Rude via pinfall in a special stipulations match. The special stipulation was that neither man can hit the other in the face. *Mr Perfect defeated Razor Ramon and the Ultimate Warrior in a Triple Threat Ladder Match to be named the number one contender to the WLF Heavyweight Championship. After the match, Bryan Davidson voiced dissatisfaction for being excluded from the match. *Million Dollar Man Ted DiBiase was declared the winner in the Hell In A Cell tag-team match against the Hart Brothers, Bret and Owen. DiBiase had a mystery partner going into the match. The mystery partner turned out to be Bret himself, who betrayed his own brother. The Hitman even went as far as attacking his own father in the cell. *Macho Man Randy Savage defeated the Time Bomb Brian Pillman via pinfall in the tournament finale to be crowned the first ever WLF Heavyweight Champion. This was a Three Stages of Hell match. Pillman took the first fall, which was a Dog Collar Match. The second, a Falls Count Anywhere Match, went to Savage. The third was a regular singles match which saw the Macho Man take home the gold. WLF Summer Slam August 22, 2011 at the American Airlines Center, Miami FL *''Bryan Davidson made a surprise return to the WLF and continued his tirade against the WLF management. Davidson was interrupted by a video of the man in the Guy Fawkes mask known as V. V finally revealed himself to be Jake the Snake Roberts. Davidson had earlier instructed bodyguard Sycho Sid to powerbomb Roberts onto Damian and hence, killing his pet python. Now Roberts was back and all he wanted was vengeance.'' *Bryan Davidson defeated Jake Roberts via countout after outside interference from Sid. After the match, Roberts gained a measure of retribution with the DDT and allowed his new pet LeViathan to slither all over his fallen foe. *Bruiser Brody and Stan Hansen defeated the British Bulldogs, the Masked Russians and the New Age Outlaws in a Four Way Elimination Match, last eliminating the Bulldogs to become the WLF Tag-Team Champions. Camp Cornette's postmatch celebration was abruptly interrupted when they were chased away from the ring by the debuting APA. *''A vignette is shown to promote the coming of The Pharaoh.'' *Ted Arcidi defeated Scott Steiner in a Strap Match. *The Dudes (Diesel, Shawn Michaels and Marty Jannetty) defeated Terror Inc (Ov Terror, Edge and Christian) in a Miami Beach Brawl when Diesel pinned Edge. After the match, the Dudes joined their friends Poison and rocked it with the live audience. *Natalya Belaya defeated Chyna, Maryse, Krystal Aos and Nasty Girl in a 20-Minute Championship Scramble to become the first ever WLF Women's Champion. *Super Patriot defeated Diamond Dallas Page via pinfall in their WLF debut match. *''PIPER'S PIT: Jim Cornette introduced Stunning Steve Austin as the latest addition to his stabel. Austin made immediate impact by attacking Roddy Piper.'' *Sting defeated Sycho Sid in a Best of Three Falls Match. After the match, Sid attacked Sting and powerbombed him on the concrete floor, resulting in a serious injury for the Stinger. *Brian Pillman defeated Larry Zbyszko, Jose DeJesus, Andrew Darner, Razor Ramon and Great Muta in a Six Way Ladder Match to be crowned the first ever WLF Intercontinental Champion. Pillman had been missing since losing the Three Stages of Hell to the Macho Man Randy Savage at WLF Independence Day. *Andre the Giant defeated The Undertaker in a Casket Match after outside interference from Ted DiBiase and the Great Muta. After the match, Muta set the casket on fire. When the lid was opened later, the casket was empty and an all too familiar gong was heard. *MAIN EVENT #1: Owen Hart defeated Bret Hart in a Towel Match. This match was not short on controversy. When Owen locked Bret in a Crossfaced Chicken Wing, the Hitman motioned for Jim Neidhart to throw in the towel. Unfortunately, the referee had been knocked down only minutes prior. Owen, thinking he had won, loosened his grip and allowed Bret to capitalize with a Crippler Crossface. Thinking fast, Neidhart attacked Davey Boy Smith and took his towel. When the referee recovered, he spotted Owen in the submission hold and Neidhart still holding a towel, and made the assumption that Davey Boy had thrown in his towel. The referee awarded the match to Bret, but the decision was subsequently reversed by head booker Pat Patterson. By winning the match, Owen also won back the title deed to the Hart Mansion which Bret had earlier sold to Ted DiBiase. *MAIN EVENT #2: Mr Perfect defeated the Macho Man Randy Savage via disqualification. Under the rules, a title could only change hands either via pinfall or submission. As a result, despite the loss, Savage still remained as the WLF Heavyweight Champion. WLF Halloween Havoc October 24, 2011 at Death Valley, Clemson CA *''Fans showed up for the event in full halloween get-ups.'' *Jake the Snake Roberts defeated the Phantom, who was really Bryan Davidson behind a transparent plastic mask, via pinfall in a Spin the Wheel, Make the Deal match. *The Masked Russians defeated the Rockers in a Falls Count Anywhere match when Masked Russian #2 pinned Marty Jannetty. *The Rock defeated King Haku in a Samoan Strap Match. The Rock was originally scheduled to face The Pharaoh, but the latter handpicked King Haku to wrestle in his stead. *Natalya Belaya defeated Nasty Girl via pinfall in a Lumberjill Match to successfully retain the WLF Women's Championship. The contestants, alongside the lumberjills, were fully dressed in Halloween gear. After the match, the identity of the mystery assailant was finally revealed when Sunny introduced Bull Nakano as the latest diva to join the WLF. Nakano proceeded to destroy the already exhausted Natalya as Sunny counted one-two-three and absconded with the title belt. *Kurt Angle defeated Super Patriot in a Liberty's Last Stand match when the Olympic gold medalist repeatedly smashes Patriot's leg with a steel chair and refused to let go of the Angle Lock. *Demolition Express defeated the Road Warriors, the Twin Towers and the APA in a Fatal Four Way TLC Match when Darner pinned Animal to be crowned new WLF Tag-Team Champions. *Mr Perfect defeated Rowdy Roddy Piper via pinfall in an I'm A Slave 4 You match with some outside assistance from Bobby the Brain Heenan. As a result of the loss, Piper must serve as Perfect's slave for a period of 30-days. *The Ultimate Warrior and the Texas Tornado defeated Money Inc in a steel cage match. *Jose DeJesus defeated Owen Hart and Larry Zbyszko in a triple threat match when he pinned Owen to successfully retain the WLF Intercontinental Championship. After the match, Zbyszko attacked Owen and complained about it not being a regular wrestling match. *The Undertaker defeated Chris Jericho in the first ever Buried Alive match. *MAIN EVENT: The Four Horsemen defeated Team WLF in the War Games. Barry Windham, Tully Blanchard and Ted Arcidi entered the match with their fourth member and leader of the Four Horsemen left unannounced. The WLF was being represented by reigning WLF Heavyweight Champion the Macho Man Randy Savage, Ricky the Dragon Steamboat, Bill Goldberg and Red Rooster. In the end, Steamboat revealed himself to be the mystery fouth member, turning his back on the WLF and abandoning his teammates. Referee Tommy Young stopped the match when all three members of Team WLF were beaten unconscious and awarded the win to the Four Horsemen. WLF Survivor Series December 5, 2011 at Madison Square Garden, New York City NY *''The show kicked off with Priscilla on Broadway with their rendition of "I Will Survive" followed by the band Europe performing their hit number "The Final Countdown".'' *Jake the Snake Roberts and Owen Hart were the sole survivors in the Wild Card Draw 4x4 classic elimination match. Their team also comprised Marty Jannetty and Hulk Hogan and they were pitted against Irwin R Schyster, Shawn Michaels, Kurt Angle and Scott Hall. *Diesel defeated Kane via pinfall in a Hell In A Cell match. *The Pharaoh was the sole survivor in the classic 4x4 elimination match featuring his team of Immortals (King Haku, Nobunaga Oda and Zeus) against Team Smackdown (The Rock, Mankind, Saba Simba and Rocky Johnson) *Jose DeJesus defeated Super Patriot via pinfall to successfully retain the WLF Intercontinental Championship. *The Masked Russians were the sole survivors in the classic 4x4 elimination match. Edge & Christian made up the rest of their team, while their opponents comprised the British Bulldogs and Demolition Xpress. *Mickie James won a Six Pack Challenge by pinning Krystal Aos to be crowned the new WLF Women's Champion. The match also included champion Natalya Belaya, Maryse, Nasty Girl and Bull Nakano. *The Twin Towers were the sole survivors in the classic 4x4 elimination match featuring their team the Million Dollar Corporation (with Demolition) against One Warrior Nation (the Ultimate Warrior, the Texas Tornado and the Road Warriors). *Rowdy Roddy Piper defeated Mr Perfect in an I Quit Career Ending Match. Despite losing his career in the WLF, Mr Perfect won back his wife and marriage in a rare tear-jerking moment in the WLF. *MAIN EVENT #1: The Four Horsemen (Ricky Steamboat, Barry Windham, Tully Blanchard and Ted Arcidi) defeated Team WLF (Red Rooster, Bill Goldberg, Chris Jericho and mystery partner Ted DiBiase) in War Games II when Blanchard and Windham made Jericho submit to a Figure Four-Claw Hold combination. *MAIN EVENT #2: The Macho Man Randy Savage defeated The Undertaker via pinfall, after outside interference from Jake the Snake Roberts, to successfully retain the WLF Heavyweight Championship. WLF Royal Rumble February 20, 2012 at the Staples Center, Los Angeles CA *''In addition to the highly anticipated 30-Man over the top rope battle royale, the Royal Rumble housed a mini-tournament between the Million Dollar Corporation and the Four Horsemen, where the winning faction would not only walk away with bragging rights, but the Million Dollar Championship belt as well.'' *Ricky the Dragon Steamboat defeated Lord Steven Regal via pinfall to pick up the first win for the Four Horsemen in the mini-tournament. *Reigning WLF Tag-Team Champions the Masked Russians and the Twin Towers battled to a double disqualification. *Million Dollar Man Ted DiBiase defeated Ted Arcidi via pinfall to tie it 1-1 in the mini-tournament between the Four Horsemen and the Million Dollar Corporation. *Bill Goldberg defeated Super Patriot and Jose DeJesus in a triple threat match to be crowned the new WLF Intercontinental Champion. After the match, former champion DeJesus branded Goldberg with the title belt, claiming that he was still the rightful champion since he wasn't the one pinned. *In the third and deciding match of the mini-tournament between the Four Horsemen and the Million Dollar Corporation, Sid Vicious and Bad News Brown defeated Barry Windham and Arn Anderson when Bad News pinned Windham. Anderson had been brought in to substitute for Tully Blanchard, who was injured at the hands of Wade Barrett. As it turned out, Anderson had been paid off by DiBiase and turned on Windham, resulting in a three-on-one disadvantage for the Widowmaker. *Mickie James and Natalya Belaya were declared joint winners of the Eight Diva Battle Royal and, as a result, joint WLF Women's Champion. The title had been left vacant after Nasty Girl was injured at the hands of the Colossal Kongs. The match also included Bull Nakano, Kharma, Maryse, Krystal Aos, Kelly Kelly and surprise entrant Chyna. *Jake the Snake Roberts defeated The Undertaker and the Macho Man Randy Savage in a triple threat match to be crowned the new WLF Heavyweight Champion. *Lord Steven Regal won the 30-Man Royal Rumble, last eliminating Wade Barrett. WLF Wrestlemania April 23, 2012 at the Trump Plaza Hotel & Casino, New Jersey NJ *''Wrestlemania kicked off with "America the Beautiful" being sung by New Jersey's own Queen Latifah and Bruce Springsteen.'' *Owen Hart won the six man "Money in the Bank" match, defeating the Pharoah (who was carted out by paramedics during the match), Chris Knight, Chris Jericho, Marty Janetty and Cactus Jack. *''Another announcement comes on screen about the new stable of wrestlers about to make their mark on the WLF. They promise to make their mark on the next Prime Time broadcast.'' *Lord Steven Regal won a Duchess of Queensbury Rules match against Wade Barrett when it was revealed that according to Duchess rules, Barrett had used his finisher illegally, thus earning him a disqualification. *The Twin Towers retained their tag team titles against the Masked Russians in a "best out of three falls" contest when Akeem pinned one of the Russians to make it 2-1. At one match a piece, Sunny came out along with the Collosal Kongs, to join the commentary team expressing her desire for her women to get a title shot at the tag team championship. She was about to send her team in to attack the men when Gordon Gekko appeared on the Gekkotron forbidding their interference and that the Kongs would never be eligible to fight in the men's division. Also during the match Wade Barrett came out and at one point assaulted referee Teddy Long. *''Christopher Knight and Trish Stratus were shown signing autographs for fans in the foyer of the casino.'' *The Undertaker defeated Ted Aricidi in a casket match when his brother Kane turned up and they both double choke slammed Ted into the casket. *Lord Alfred Hayes interviewed Wade Barrett about his assault on WLF official Teddy Long during the tag team title match. Wade responded by assaulting Hayes as well. *In a 10 man mixed tag team match, Team Extreme Generation (with Kelly Kelly, Demolition Express and the Ring Commanders) defeated Team Old School Coalition (with Sensational Sherri, Demolition and the Powers of Pain) when Kelly Kelly pinned Sensational Sherri. *In a match to determine the leader of the Four Horsemen, Barry Windham defeated Ricky the Dragon Steamboat, when the guest referee; Ric Flair declared that Steamboat had submtted to Barry's clawhold. Although Steamboat had not actually submitted. *Natalya Belaya defeated Mickie James in a ladder match to become the offical diva's champion. The ending of the match was controversial because Tazz (Natalya's new manager) put a Tazzmission hold on Mickie to prevent her from stopping Natalya getting up the ladder. *The Rock became the new Intercontinental champion when he defeated Goldberg, Bad News Brown and the Super Patriot in a Fatal Four Way match. He pinned Bad News Brown to get the victory. Bad News Brown was accompanied to ringside by his nephew - actor Kenan Thompson. *Jake the Snake Roberts defeated the Macho Man Randy Savage in a Hell in the Cell match'. After the match, the Macho Man flew into a rage and launched an all out assault on Roberts, brutalising him with elbows from the top rope time and time again. He continued on his assault, shocking the crowds. *MAIN EVENT: Both the champion, Ted DiBiase and the challenger Jose DeJesus battled to a draw in a last man standing match, despite much controversy and interference from wrestlers as well as family members and movie stars. Gordon Gekko, however, arrived at ringside and demanded the match continue on until sudden death. DiBiase won the match by raising his shoulder when Jose attempted to pin him, thus pinning Jose instead. WLF Word War III July 02, 2012 at the Philips Arena, Atlanta, GA *Owen Hart defeated Sting via pinfall in a match that started out as a Ladder Match for Owen's "Money in the Bank" briefcase. While both were unconscious during the ladder match, X-Pac came in and stole the breifcase so the match had to be stopped. Pat Patterson came out and demanded that the match continue as a normal wrestling match with the briefcase still at stake. He also demanded that X-Pac return the breifcase on next week's Prime Time. '' *In a best of three falls to determine the number one contender for the WLF Intercontinental championship, Rocco Glenbridge defeated Dangerous Danny B 2-1. ''The Rock group Metallica, played live, for Rocco Glenbridge’s entrance. *The Masked Russians became two time WLF tag team champions when they defeated the Twin Towers and the Brothers of Destruction in a Three-way dance. The Russians took advantage of a distraction to win it when the Big Boss Man tore off the mask of one of the Russians to reveal Nikita Koloff. *Jose DeJesus defeated Eddie Guerrero via pinfall in a Luche Libre match. *Bad News Brown (now under the name of Stone Cold Allen Coage) successfully defended his Intercontinental Championship in a 20 minute Championship scramble by being the man to have got the last pinfall in the match. The other men involved were The Rock, Super Patriot, Kurt Angle, Chris Jericho and Cactus Jack. :: The order of Pinfalls were as follows: #Kurt Angle pinned Chris Jericho (eight minutes in) #The Rock pinned Kurt Angle #Super Patriot pinned the Rock #Chris Jericho pinned Kurt Angle (14 minute mark) #Super Patriot pinned both the Rock and Chris Jericho at the same time. (17 minute mark) #Chris Jericho pinned Kurt Angle #Bad News Brown pinned Chris Jericho (30 seconds left) *Natalya Belaya successfully defended her woman's title in a triple threat match against Kelly Kelly and Trish Stratus when she forced Kelly Kelly to submit to the Tazzmission. *MAIN EVENT # 1: Barry Windham defeated Ted DiBiase and Hollywood Hogan in a triple threat match to capture the WLF heavyweight championship. Bret the Hitman Hart was the guest referee. *MAIN EVENT # 2: World War III Battle Royale. There were three sets of commentary teams for this match. Two men for each ring: Ring 1: Bobby Heenan and Gorilla Monsoon, Ring 2: Lord Alfred Hayes and Sean Mooney, Ring 3: Mean Gene Okerlund and Tony Schiavone. WLF Summer Slam August 27, 2012 at the Arena Stage, Washington DC, :: *''Summer Slam starts off with NWA broadcasters Jesse the Body Ventura and Jim Ross talking about the upcoming matches on the card.'' *The Moondogs won a 20 team battle royale to capture the WLF Tag Team championship. The champions, the Russians were the last team eliminated. *Goldberg won an "all falls count" Intercontinental title match against Rocco Glenbridge, however the referee reversed the decision and disqualified Goldberg, believing he had used the title belt as a weapon against Rocco. *''PIPER'S PIT: Rowdy Roddy Piper interviewed a new diva; the stunning Booty Girl; Vanessa Dante and her valet AJ Lee.'' *Brock Lesnar made his debut and defeated Big Daddy Cool Diesel via pinfall. *''Mean Gene Okerlund interviewed manager Gary Hart and talked about his client Chessman''. James Vandenberg was also there before and after the interview. *In a mixed tag team match to determine the number one contender for the women's title, Dangerous Danny B and Kelly Kelly defeated Christopher Knight and Trish Stratus by disqualification after Knight used a chair as a weapon. *''In a bizarre backstage segment that didn't make any sense, Pat Patterson was attacked by an unknown assailant. A man pretending to be head of security, Nick Jackson came to investigate and did something which had a strange affect on the mind of Mean Gene Okerlund. James Vandenberg was also on the scene.'' *Raven defeated Chris Jericho in a Bowry Cage match via pinfall. Afterwards there was an explosion inside the cage and Chessman came up through a hole in the ring floor and attacked Raven. *WLF woman's champion, Natalya Belaya successfully defended her title in a triple threat match against Nasty Girl and Mickie James when she pinned Nasty Girl. *''Backstage Pat Patterson was shown being manhandled by a masked man. The man hit Patterson over the head with a sledgehammer. The Masked man revealed himself to be Triple H, angry at Patterson for having suspended him from the WLF. '' *Hollywood Hogan and Mr Perfect wrestled in a lumberjack match. The stipulations were that if Mr Perfect won then Hogan would have to disband the NWO. If Hogan won then Mr Perfect had to retire from wrestling. Hogan won the match via pinfall with an assist by the Macho Man Randy Savage. *''An interview was shown between Mean Gene Okerlund and Bret the Hitman Hart, recorded after his match on the last episode of Prime Time. Bret Hart expressed his frustrations in not being part of the main event at Summer Slam despite what he had recently accomplished in the WLF. He announced that he was switching his allegiances to the NWA.'' *Bret the Hitman Hart and Lord Steven Regal wrestled to a draw in a 30 minute ultimate submission match, each getting three submissions each before the time limit was reached. WLF president, Gordon Gekko announced that the match would continue until sudden death and any kind of fall would count. In the end it was Bret Hart who came out victorious, forcing Regal to submit to the Sharpshooter. *In a "Running the Gauntlet" challenge, Ravishing Rick Rude had to fight and win three matches against Horsemen before finally taking on Barry Windham for the NWA championship. Rude successfully pinned both Arn Anderson and Tully Blanchard. His third opponent was none other than the Nature Boy Ric Flair. Rude defeated Flair via count out thanks to interference by Harley Race, however he was unsuccessful at defeating Windham and lost via a knock out when Windham put him into a claw hold. Jesse the Body Ventura and Jim Ross provided commentary for the match. *MAIN EVENT: Jose DeJesus defeated the Million Dollar Man Ted DiBiase and Ted Arcidi in a triple threat match, after pinning Arcidi, to capture the vacant WLF Heavyweight championship. Members of all three member's families were at ringside at various stages throughout the match, including DiBiase's sister, Lil. WLF Halloween Havoc October 22, 2012 at the Grand Gardens Arena, Las Vegas, NV '' '' * Both commentary teams: Bobby Heenan/Gorilla Monsoon (WLF) and Jesse Ventura/Jim Ross (NWA) introduced the pay per view with Ventura commenting on the unprofessionalism of the WLF team. *The Dudley Boyz defeated the Three Stooges in a table match when they put Curly through a table thanks to Andre the Giant and the Big Show taking care of Larry and Moe. *In an inter-continental championship match, the challenger, Greg the Hammer Valentine (with George Steel in his corner) defeated the champion, Rocco Glenbridge (with Harley Race in his corner) in a “throw in the towel” match to become the new IC champ when Race accidentally dropped the towel in the ring while brawling with George the Animal Steel. *''Sunny, Richard Lee and Ted DiBIase argued over who will be the new head booker for the WLF when a limousine was seen pulling into the parking lot… '' *In a s''ubmissions count anywhere match (determined by the spin of a wheel), Chris Jericho forced Dean Melinko (working for the Four Horsemen) to submit when he dangled him out the top floor window of the arena. ''Ric Flair also got involved in the match essentially turning it into a handicap match. Jesse Ventura and Jim Ross provided the commentary for the match. *In a Triple threat match for the Woman’s title, entitled “A menage a trois”, Booty Girl; Vanessa Dante defeated champion Natalya Belaya and Trish Stratus after she pinned Belaya to capture the WLF woman’s title. *''Richard Lee and Sunny stormed the office of Gordon Gekko wanting to know who the new head booker was. They discover that the man who had driven into the arena in the limousine was none other than Vince Russo, however Gekkko would not talk to them.'' *Chessman won a 16 man ladder match, beating out Christopher Knight to grab the new X Division championship belt making him the first ever WLF X Division champion. Other men in the match: Marty Jannetty, Triple H, Bad Ass Billy Gunn, Cactus Jack, Tazz, Al Snow, Val Venis, Jeff Hardy, Bam Bam Bigelow, Atsushi Onita, Cibernetico, Kevin Sullivan (working for James Vandenberg), Hayabusa and Shane Douglas. At the beginning of the match another promo came over the Gekko tron for the mysterious silhouetted man. The man was finally revealed as Goldust and he joined Joey Styles and Paul Heyman at the commentary booth for the match. Straight after the match Hulk Hogan came to ringside dressed in yellow and pointed his finger at Christopher Knight the man who usurped his position in the NWO. * The Big Boss Man won a Four way elimination match to capture a second WLF Tag team champion for the Twin Towers. Four teams competed including the champions the Moondogs, the Brothers of Destruction and the Russians. ''The order of eliminations were: 1. Akeem – counted out 2. Kane pinned by Vladimir Petrov 3. Vladimir Petrov by the Moondogs 4. Both Moondogs at once by the Undertaker 5. Undertaker pinned by the Big Boss Man with an assist from the Moondogs 6. Nikita Koloff pinned by the Big Boss Man. '' '' *''A promo for newcomer James Bond is played on the Gekko Tron. Bonds mission… in an appalling breach of MI6 security… is revealed for everyone watching the PPV. * The Wolfpac won the triple threat War Games match when the Ultimate Warrior pinned Brutus the Barber Beefcake.'' The three teams were: Team Million Dollar Corporation (Lord Steven Regal, Perfect Pyles, Brutus Beefcake), Team Wolfpac: Ultimate Warrior, Sting, Demolition Ax) and Team Horsemen (Ted Aricidi, Arn Anderson, Tully Blanchard). After the match a group of men abseiled down from the rafters to the roof of the steel cage to glare down at the men below. They were all men who had been fired from the NWO by Christopher Knight: Kurt Angle, Lex Luger, Stunning Steve Austin and Flyin Bryan Pillman – They Expendables! (Jesse Ventura and Jim Ross provided commentary for the match.)'' *In a triple threat Hell in the Cell match for the NWA championship, Barry Windham successfully defended his title when he pinned Ravishing Rick Rude. Also in the match was Bret the Hitman Hart. Jesse Ventura and Jim Ross provided commentary for the match. *MAIN EVENT: Jose DeJesus successfully defended his WLF Heavyweight championship in a six man elimination chamber match. Order of entry: 1. Shawn Michaels and Jose DeJesus 2. The Rock 3. Super Patriot 4. Brock Lesnar 5. Ted DiBiase Order of elimination: 1. The Rock by Jose DeJesus 2. Shawn Michaels by Super Patriot 3. Super Patriot by Jose DeJesus 4. Brock Lesnar by Jose DeJesus 5. Ted DiBiase by Jose DeJesus WLF Survivor Series (2nd annual) December 3, 2012 at Reunion Arena, Dallas, TX *''The 2nd annual Survivor Series kicked off with a live performance by Beyonce and then a performance by the Dallas Cowboy Cheerleaders and the San Antonio Spurs Silver dancers'' *The opening bout was a 20 man inter sports battle royale featuring former and potential stars of the WLF and basketball players from the Dallas Cowboys and San Antonio Spurs. The battle royale was won by the Texas Tornado Kerry Von Erich after he eliminated Dusty Rhodes. Actor Chuck Norris was there as the special enforcer for the match. '' *''In a pre-match interview for the Gold & Diamonds vs Team 007 match, the team captain of Gold & Diamonds, Ted DiBiase announced that he would not be wrestling in the match. He revealed a replacement team captain a man who claimed to be the REAL James Bond 007. It was the same cultured man heard on videos prior to Survivor Series surrounding the kidnapping of Q. *Team 007 (James Bond #1, Felix Leiter, Curly, Alec Travelyan, the Rock) defeated Team Gold & Diamonds (James Bond #2, Jaws, Renard, Baron Samedi, Odd Job) with James Bond #1 being the sole survivor. Order of elimination: : In the last part of the match it was revealed that the new James Bond was in fact a robot. After this a THIRD James Bond came to ringside claiming to be the REAL James Bond and took over from the now destroyed robotic Bond #2. Shortly after another robot was revealed, this time Alec Travelyan. The Third Bond saved the first Bond by beheading the robotic Travelyan and revealed facts on Bond’s investigation that cleared Ted DiBiase of any wrong doings. The original James Bond then left the arena via a jet pack. *The Fan Favorites (Vanessa Dante, AJ Lee, Velvet Sky, Angelina Love, Nasty Girl) defeated The Rulebreakers (Natalya Belaya, Trish Stratus, Krystal Aos, Bull Nakano, Kharma) with the Beautiful People: Angelina Love and Velvet Sky being the soul survivors. : Order of elimination: At the beginning of the match Nasty Girl revealed the number of a winning ticket for a date with her. The winner turned out to be celebrity guest Charlie Sheen. Sheen ended up getting in the way of the match action and lost the ticket. The ticket ended up in the possession of Vanessa Dante instead. *In a 20 minute championship scramble for the WLF X Championship, Christopher Knight became the new X division champion. (Others in the match: Chessman (champion), Goldust, Marty Janetty, Triple H, Rowdy Roddy Piper) Joey Styles, Paul Heyman and CM Punk provided commentary for the match. Pinfalls made in the match: : Christopher Knight pinned Chessman : Rowdy Roddy Piper after a sleeper hold on Christopher Knight. : Goldust pinned Rowdy Roddy Piper : Christopher Knight pinned Chessman. *The Moondogs were the sole survivors of a tag team elimination match. The Rulebreakers (Twin Towers, Moondogs, Demolition, Steiner Brothers, Dudley Boyz) The Fan favorites (Brothers of Destruction, The Russians, Road Warriors, Larry and Moe of the Stooges, Edge & Christian) Actor Charlie Sheen joined the commentary for part of this match. Order of Elimination: : *Greg the Hammer Valentine was the sole survivor in a match between the Million Dollar Corporation (Lord Steven Regal, Brutus the Barber Beefcake, Jake the Snake Roberts, Shawn Michaels, Diesel) and the Super Powers (Super Patriot, Greg the Hammer Valentine, Diamond Dallas Page, Scott Hall, Mr Wonderful) Before the match, despite protests from Lord Steven Regal, Ted DiBiase decided to remove Brutus the Barber Beefcake and take his place as well as captaincy of Team Million Dollar Corporation. '' Order of Elimination: :# Lord Steven Regal counted out when he abandoned his team in disgust at DiBiase taking over. :# Diesel pinned by DDP :# DDP pinned by Ted DiBiase :# Mr Wonderful pinned by Ted DiBiase :# Scott Hall and Shawn Michaels counted out. :# Jake the Snake Roberts by Super Patriot :# Super Patriot by Ted DiBiase :# Ted DiBiase by Greg the Hammer Valentine *''The first half of a match between George the Animal Steele and Perfect Pyles took place. It was filmed live in a hotel, the winner being the man to unlock Aunty Lil from a cage in the kitchen. *The Macho Man Randy Savage was the sole survivor of a match between the NWO Wolfpac (Sting, Ultimate Warrior, X-Pac, Big Show, Andre the Giant) and the Megapowers (Hulk Hogan, Macho Man Randy Savage, Junkyard Dog, Hacksaw Jim Duggan, Superstar Billy Graham.) The match at one stage was interrupted by wrestlers from Chikara. After the match the Macho Man had a reunion with his former flame Maryse. Order of elimination: :# Junk Yard Dog pinned by X-Pac with assist by Jim Cornette :# Hacksaw Jim Duggan by Big Show :# Billy Graham submitted to Sting :# Ultimate Warrior pinned by Hulk Hogan :# Hulk Hogan pinned by X-Pac :# Big Show and Andre the Giant disqualified. :# X-Pac pinned by the Macho Man :# Sting by the Macho Man *''The Aunty Lil’s Kitchen conflict match continued with Perfect Pyles and George Steele now in the sewers underneath the hotel trying to retrieve the key to Aunty Lil’s cage which had been dropped down there. George managed to find the key and return to the kitchen first, however Aunty Lil was no longer in the cage and crept up behind George and knocked him out, which enabled Tucker to win the match.'' *Barry Windham was the sole survivor in a match between The Horsemen (Barry Windham, Arn Anderson, Tully Blanchard, Ted Arcidi, Ric Flair) and the Expendables (Chris Jericho, Kurt Angle, Lex Luger, Steve Austin, Brian Pillman) Jesse Ventura and Jim Ross provided commentary for the match. Order of elimination: # Ric Flair submitted to Lex Luger # Arn Anderson, Tully Blanchard, Steve Austin and Brian Pillman were disqualified for brawling. # Kurt Angle pinned by Ted Arcidi # Ted Arcidi pinned by Chris Jericho # Chris Jericho pinned by Barry Windham # Lex Luger pinned by Barry Windham *MAIN EVENT: Jose DeJesus defeated Brock Lesnar in a “last man standing” match. WLF Royal Rumble (2nd annual) February 18, 2013 at Skydome, Toronto, Ontario, CANADA *''The Royal Rumble kicked off with Bobby the Brain Heenan and Gorilla Monsoon discussing the card for the event.'' *The Harlem Heat defeated the Colony when Booker T pinned Fire Ant. *''The “capture the flag” match between Vanessa Dante and Nasty Girl was captured when the rest of Nasty Girl’s team did not get there due to one of the team members, Cricketer; Shane Warne caused a problem during the flight and the team was detained. Nasty Girl and Vanessa Dante had a picnic instead.'' *Jeff Jarrett defeated Intercontinental champion Greg the Hammer Valentine via pinfall to capture the WLF intercontinental title. *Goldust won an xtreme six pack challenge when he pinned Perfect Pyles for the victory to become the number one contender for the X Division championship. Also in the match were Chessman, Rowdy Roddy Piper, X-Pac and Tazz. Paul Heyman and Joey Styles provided the commentary. Raven and Bobby Lashley were in the audience watching the match. *''Kermit the Frog interviewed the Twin Towers before their title match against the Legion of Doom.'' *The Twin Towers retained their tag team title when they defeated the Legion of Doom when the Big Boss Man pinned Animal. After the match the Moondogs brutally attacked Akeem which was to put him out of action for several weeks with a crushed hand. *Mickie James defeated Natalya Belaya in a Last woman standing match to become the number one contender for the women’s title. *In an “I quit” match, Barry Windham retained his NWA title when he forced Chris Jericho to say “I quit” after threatening to harm his son Ash. *The Million Dollar Man Ted DiBiase became the WLF Heavy weight champion for a second time when he defeated the champ Jose DeJesus and the Macho Man Randy Savage in a triple threat match when he pinned Jose. During the match Owen Hart turned up at the ring to cash in his Money in the Bank briefcase and challenged Jose in the middle of his match. However he was unsuccessful and was pinned by Jose shortly afterwards. '' *Ric Flair won the 30 man over the top battle royale, last eliminating Lord Steven Regal. WLF Wrestlemania II April 22, 2013 at Philips Arena, Atlanta, GA and Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale NY * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Wrestlemania II kicked off with Lady Gaga singing 'America the Beautiful'. *Yokozuna won an over the top 40 man battle royale to earn himself a full time contract with the WLF, eliminating Wade Barrett last of all. *The Dudes with Attitudes won a four corners match to become the number one contenders for the tag team championship when Shawn Michaels pinned Bobby Eaton of the Midnight Express. Also in the match were Corporal Punishment and the Moondogs. Akeem was in the corner of Corporal Punishment. *Raven became the new X division champion, when he won a four man Bowry cage match when he pinned champion CM Punk with an assist by Omega (who was not a participant in the match). Also in the match were Steve Austin and Tucker Pyles. Goldust joined Gorilla Monsoon and Bobby Heenan in the commentary booth. *Lord Steven Regal defeated the British Bulldog Davey Boy Smith to capture the vacant Intercontinental championship. *Sting and Lex Luger won a four corners match to also become the number one contenders for the tag team championship when Sting pinned Ax of Demolition. Also in the match were the Smoking Gunns and the Hardy Boyz. *Damien Sandow defeated Triple H due to a dodgy fast count by the referee, forcing him to retire from the WLF. *Bull Nakano won a 16 diva elimination match to capture the WLF woman’s championship, eliminating Mickie James last of all. Champion Booty Girl: Vanessa Dante eliminated herself from the match to rescue her valet AJ Lee. Also in the match: Nasty Girl, Velvet Sky, Angelina Love, AJ Lee, Krystal Aos, Kelly Kelly, Lita, Ashley Massaro, Trish Stratus, Poison Ivy and Molly Holly *In the tournament final, The Mega Powers defeated Harlem Heat to capture the vacant WLF tag team title when the Macho Man pinned Stevie Ray.'' Harlem Heat absconded with the belts after the match.'' *Matt Morgan defeated the Undertaker in a buried alive match with the help of a group of other wrestlers. *Jose DeJesus won a 6 man “money in the bank” ladder match. Also in the match: BG James, Chris Jericho, Marty Jannetty, Jake Roberts and Hakushi *Ric Flair defeated NWA Champion Barry Windham in a 60 minute iron man match, ending with a submission, to become the new NWA champion.'' '' *The Million Dollar Man Ted Dibiase retained his WLF heavyweight championship in a triple threat match against Christopher Knight and Dangerous Danny Bravo when he pinned Knight. During the match, Danny Bravo's ally Golberg doublecrossed him revealing he had been paid off by Ted DiBiase. WLF World War III (2nd Annual) April 22, 2013 at Philips Arena, Atlanta, GA and Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale NY *''World War III kicked off with a vignette about the war at the Alamo and then the war about to take place.'' *In their debut match, Moxie defeated Isabelle Bellacourt via pinfall. *Josh Arcanum defeated Shawn Michaels in a Texas Bullrope match. *A triple threat TLC match for the women’s title ended prematurely when Mickie James stormed the ring, climbed the ladder and took the title. Actual participants were Bull Nakano, Lita and Kelly Kelly. CM Punk, Joey Styles and Paul Heyman provided commentary. *Jeff Jarrett became a 2x intercontinental champion when he defeated the champ; Davey Boy Smith in a ladder match. Davey Boy had actually claimed the title first, but the referee was unconscious at the time. When he came to, Jarrett had the title in his hands so was declared the winner. '' *The Moondogs and Richard Lee defeated the Twin Towers and Slick (replacing Judge Dredd who had earlier been taken away by men in white coats) in a Lethal lockdown cage match when Rex pinned the Big Boss Man. *Kurt Angle defeated X Division champion, Chris Jericho via countout, so as a result the title did not change hands. ''Joey Styles and Paul Heyman provided commentary. *''Demolition became the new WLF tag team champions when they defeated the Road Warriors in a Texas Tornado match when Smash pinned Animal.'' *Umaga and Jose DeJesus wrestled to a no-contest in a last man standing match. *The WLF champion Ted DiBiase successfully defended his title in a Gauntlet Challenge match. The Brothers of Destruction had to first pin Damien Sandow and Jake the Snake Roberts to get a chance at pinning DiBiase and claiming the WLF title. Sandow and Roberts could only capture the title if they were to pin the last Brother of Destruction remaining in the match. Order of elimination: *The Four Horsemen defeated the New Horsemen in a Texas Street Fight. *Poison Ivy defeated Booty Girl; Vanessa Dante in a Buried Alive match. *Jake the Snake Roberts won the World War III 60-man battle royale. Category:WLF Programming